inazumaelevenfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mark Evans
Mark Evans (円堂 守 Endou Mamoru) jest jednym z głównych bohaterów oryginalnej serii Inazuma Eleven. Pierwszy raz mogliśmy go zobaczyć, już w pierwszym odcinku pierwszego sezonu zatytułowanym "Zagrajmy W Piłkę". Gra jako bramkarz i libero, czyli atakujący obrońca. Jego najlepsi przyjaciele to Jude Sharp (Kidou Yuuto) i Axel Blaze (Gouenji Shuuya). Osobowość Mark jest opisany jako kochający piłkę nożną, wesoły bramkarz. Jest osobą, która nigdy się nie poddaje i zawsze myśli o innych przed sobą. W serialu wykazuje wielki podziw dla swojego dziadka, Davida, i odnajduje zapisane przez niego zeszyty, które zawierają opis formacji, taktyk oraz technik hissatsu . Z powodu jego miłości do otaczających go ludzie mówią że ma fioła na punkcie piłki. Mark jest pozytywną osoba, która przyciąga ludzi nawet jeśli są oni jego przeciwnikami. Dzięki temu udało mu się zgromadzić nowych członków. Jego koledzy z drużyny korzystają z jego siły psychicznej i zachęty. Szanują go także pomimo jego beztroskiej postawy. Trenuje mocniej niż ktokolwiek inny, aby stać się silniejszym. Powodem tego jest to, że chce stawić czoła silniejszym przeciwnikom. Choć może być w niekorzystnej sytuacji, zawsze znajduje sposób na doprowadzenie swoich kolegów z drużyny do zwycięstwa. Postawa Marka to zawsze pozytywne myślenie o piłce nożnej: wychodzące, proste i nadpobudliwe, jeśli chodzi o sport. Zawsze pracowity, aby spełnić jego marzenie o zostaniu numerem jeden w piłce nożnej i lojalność wobec innych graczy drużynowych, ale dość naiwny wobec wszystkiego innego niż piłka nożna, na przykład dla dziewcząt (jak jego nieświadomość o uczuciach Sylwii, Nelly i Cami do niego). Jego filozofia wobec piłki nożnej polega na cieszeniu się nią w sposób uczciwy i kwadratowy. Mark ma również silne poczucie sprawiedliwości i skłonność do gniewu wobec tych, którzy faulują piłkę nożną, i nigdy nie będzie się bał bać porzucenia swojego stanowiska, aby pomóc swoim zespołowym graczom potrzebującym ruchów kombinacyjnych, aby pokazać swoim przeciwnikom, czym naprawdę jest piłka nożna. Jego pozytywność i ogrom w stosunku do celu może jednak zabłądzić, aby spojrzeć na kondycję swoich kolegów z drużyny, ale dojrzewa później, gdy nie rozwiązuje problemów swoich kolegów z drużyny jako obowiązków kapitana drużyny. 'Historia' Sezon 1 W pierwszej serii widzimy naszego głównego bohatera, jak zakłada nowy, kompletny klub Raimona. Napotyka w tym względzie wiele trudności, jako że poziom piłki nożnej w Gimnazjum Raimona sięga dość nisko; nic w tym dziwnego, skoro drużyna piłkarska liczy zaledwie siedmiu członków. Zanim jednak Mark przystępuje do tego ambitnego zadania, próbuje pewnego dnia w siedzibie klubu zachęcić swój minizespół do treningu, posługując się argumentem, że wielki Turniej Strefy Footballu właśnie się rozpoczyna. Niestety, przyjaciele go rozczarowują: po raz kolejny wykręcają się pretekstem, jakoby boisko jest zajęte. Gdy Mark wybiega wściekły z klubu, napotyka http://pl.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Silvia_Woods%7CSilvię Woods, menadżerkę. Ta obiecuje przemówić kolegom do rozsądku, lecz Evans udaje się nad rzekę zagrać z młodszymi dzieciakami. Podczas gry jeden z nich nieczysto trafia w piłkę, która niemal uderza licealistę. Nieopodal drogą przechadza się - nikomu nieznany - Axel Blaze i jest świadkiem tej sceny. Mark podbiega do dwóch starszaków i przeprasza za zajście, po czym grzecznie pyta, czy oddadzą mu piłkę. Niższy kumpel licealisty ze śmiechem zadaje Evansowi cios w brzuch. Drugi z nich z pogardą pluje na piłkę - co oburza Marka i Axela - i bez precyzji kopie ją prosto w dziewczynkę imieniem Maddie Moonlight. W tym momencie Axel zbiega ze ścieżki, wyskakuje w powietrze i przejmuje piłkę, a następnie zmienia tor jej lotu centralnie w twarz licealisty. Przerażeni wandale uciekają, lecz Mark jest zafascynowany akcją nieznajomego chłopaka. Proponuje mu wstąpienie do swojego klubu, ale ten odchodzi bez słowa. Później Evans wciąż rozmyśla o niesamowitym talencie, jaki objawił mu się nad rzeką. Jakież jest jego zaskoczenie, kiedy nowy kolega dołączający do jego klasy to właśnie Axel Blaze. Wniebowzięty bierze sobie za cel zwerbowanie chłopaka do drużyny. Z jakiegoś powodu, niezależnie od ilości prób, Axel odmawia za każdym razem. W międzyczasie pojawia się nowa groźba wisząca nad niepełnym składem gimnazjum - najlepszy od 40 lat zespół z''' Akademii Królewskiej zaprasza Raimonów na mecz towarzyski. Przed Markiem zostaje postawiona misja: musi skompletować drużynę przed grą z Królewskimi. Idzie mu kiepsko, lecz pewnego wieczoru trenuje swoim zwyczajem z oponą zawieszoną na linie, rozhuśtuje ją ją i próbuje zatrzymać. Niespodziewanie zjawia się Nathan Swift, chłopak, którego Mark zaczepił jednego dnia biegając z tablicą informującą o poszukiwaniu członków do klubu piłkarskiego. Po rozmowie z kapitanem Raimon po chwili namysłu dołącza do składu. Tytanicznym wysiłkiem Evansa stworzenie kompletnego zespołu zakańcza się sukcesem. Jednak mecz z Królewskimi okazuje się rzezią; Raimon nie mają z reprezentantami Akademii żadnych szans. Axel ogląda grę z daleka, lecz kiedy Willy Glass ucieka z boiska, postanawia się wtrącić. Wraz z pokiereszowanym Markiem przeprowadzają atak. Evans zatrzymał strzał Królewskich Boską Ręką, zaś Blaze dopełnia dzieła wsadzając piłkę w bramkę przeciwników Ognistym Tornado. Mark prowadził swoich zawodników aż do finału, gdzie zetrzeć się mieli z pogromcami Królewskich, '''Liceum Zeusa, któremu przewodził kapitan Byron Love. Evans doszedł do wniosku, że jedynym sposobem na wygraną jest opanowanie techniki jego dziadka, Rękę Majina. Niestety, nie wywnioskował jak to zrobić z dziadkowych zapisków. Mecz z Zeusem nie zapowiadał się z początku zbyt ciekawie, ale w drugiej połowie Mark zrozumiał wreszcie mechanizm działania Ręki Majina i po raz pierwszy zatrzymał strzał rywali. Ostatecznie Raimon strzelili 4 bramki i zdobyli''' Puchar Strefy Footballu'. '''Sezon 2' W drugiej serii opowiadań o Marku Evansie widzimy go jak doświadcza starcia z kosmitami (okazuje się potem, że są ludźmi). Mark przeżywa traumę bo w pierwszym meczu Gemini Storm wygrali z nimi 10:0, a co ważniejsze ucierpiało pięciu jego przyjaciół. Jakby tego było mało, kosmici zniszczyli budynek Raimona. To przeżycie szybko zamieniło się w obowiązek, aby pomścić przyjaciół. Mark ze swoją drużyną szukają nowych członków. Ostatecznie znaleźli pięciu (więcej jest o nich napisane w kategorii Raimon). Pokonywali kolejne zagrożenia oraz drużyny. Ta seria była bardziej dramatyczna od innych, ponieważ mieliśmy tu bardzo dużo rozterek np. traumatyczne przeżycie Shawna Frosta lub odejście z klubu Axela Blaze'a. Ostatecznie udało się pokonać wroga i ocalić Ziemię. Kosmici okazali się zwykłymi ludźmi, lecz pojawiła się nowa drużyna: Mroczni Emperorzy, składający się z kontuzjowanych członków oraz tych, którzy odeszli z drużyny (Axel wrócił!). Udało się z nimi wygrać. Sezon 3 W trzeciej serii Mark zostaje kapitanem Inazumy Japan. Na Wyspie Liocott gromadziły się wszystkie zespoły, które przeszły eliminacje ze swoich kontynentów - Japonia wygrała Eliminacje Azji. Pierwszy mecz w grupie był z reprezentacją Anglii - Rycerze Królowej. Ich kapitanem był dobrze wychowany, Edgar Valtinas. Jego strzał - Excalibur - miał taką zaletę, że im dalej Edgar nim uderzy, tym mocniejszy będzie cios.. Mark i jego przyjaciele ledwo wygrali ten mecz 3:2. W drugim meczu Mark nie brał udziału, ponieważ zdecydował się pomóc swoim przyjaciołom - Judowi i Davidowi w pokonaniu tak zwanego pana D, (jak się później okazało był on Rayem Darkiem) który miał zostać nowym trenerem reprezentacji Włoch czyli Orpheusa. Ray Dark miał pomysł by zastąpić obecną drużynę Włoch swoją nową. Oczywiście Paolo Bianchi (Vice kapitan Włoch) nie zgodził się na to i aby rozstrzygnąć spór, zorganizowano mecz w którym miały grać drużyna Pana D i Orpheusz z Markiem, Davidem, Judem oraz z Calebem. Musieli zagrać, bo reszta drużyny Orfeusza doznała kontuzji w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach (co się okazało winowajcą był Ray Dark). Ostatecznie Drużyna Orpheusa wygrała to spotkanie, ale to było zaplanowane, by zawodnicy z Reprezentacji Japonii nie zdążyli na swój mecz z reprezentacją Argentyny - The Empire. Spóźnili się 6 minut na statek, który był jedynym transportem na stadion. W rezultacie tego, kapitanem został Nathan. Inazuma Japan przegrała te spotkanie. Potem Mark i jego przyjaciele musieli zagrać właśnie z Orfeuszem. Mecz był zacięty. Zwłaszcza dlatego, że dopiero w połowie meczu na boisko wszedł kapitan Orfeusza Hidetoshi Nakata. Strzelił on jedną bramkę, ale nie pomogło to drużynie Orfeusza. Rozgrywka skończyła się remisem, spowodowało to, że dalszy los drużyny zależał od meczu Ameryki z Argentyną. Ostatecznie jednak Inazuma Japan dostała się dalej. Mark opanowywał wiele nowych technik i był coraz lepszy. Inazuma Japan doszła do półfinału, gdzie stoczyli walkę z Reprezentacją Brazylii The Kingdom. Ich trenerem był Garshield Bayhan, który, za chociaż jeden błąd zawodnika robił krzywdę jego rodzinie, ponieważ był sprzedawcą ropy w swoich firmach. Dawno temu dziadek Marka, jeszcze przed wypadkiem który, tak naprawdę nie zdarzył się, rozszyfrował szyki Garshielda i chciał na niego donieść, lecz ludzie Garshielda mieli go zabić. Dlatego David Evans uciekł z kraju zasłaniając się pretekstem, że nie żyje, by Garshield go nie szukał ,przez 40 lat David nie porzucił miłości do piłki nożnej i trenował Afrykańczyków. Okazało się że był trenerem reprezentacji Cotarl, Mały Gigant z jego bramkarzem Hectorem Helio. Po pokonaniu Brazylii i przyłapaniu Garshielda, Inazuma Japan doszła do finału. Mark miał nadzieje, że w finale spotka się z jego najlepszym przyjacielem poznanym na Liocott Island, Paolo Bianchim jednak tak się nie stało, bo drużyna Orpheusa przegrał z Małym Gigantem 8:0. Jedyne co Mark mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji to wspierać Paola. Przed finałami Mark spotkał się ze swoim dziadkiem, który opowiedział mu wszystko. Szczęśliwy Mark po poznaniu swojego dziadka przysiągł, że wygra w finale z Małym Gigantem. Jednak jego dziadek był trenerem tej drużyny i też obiecał, że wygra. W finale Mark pokazał swoją najsilniejszą technikę hissatsu - Boski Uchwyt. Inazuma Japan wygrała wynikiem 3:2 i Mark zaprzyjaźnił się z bramkarzem rywali - Hectorem Helio. Po wygraniu na Liocott Island Mark wraca do Japoni żegnając się z Paolo, Hectorem i swoim dziadkiem. W Inazumie Eleven GO jest trenerem Raimona GO. Ciekawostki * Mamoru (守) oznacza "ochronę", co jest kalamburem na pozycji piłki nożnej Endou (Marka) jako bramkarza. * Tworzy wraz z Judem Sharpem pojawienie się w grze Cinderelife. * Spośród postaci zawartych w serii Inazuma Eleven Strikers, Mark ma największą liczbę Catch Hissatsu. * Jego angielskie dubingowe imię, Mark Evans, jest dzielone z profesjonalnym byłym bramkarzem dla Bradford City i Scarborough F.C. Niezależnie od tego, czy jest to przypadek, czy też inspiracja kryjąca się za jego nazwą dubbingową, jest nieznana. * W anime jest jedyną postacią, która kiedykolwiek została wyraźnie oznaczona jako libero. Może to wynikać częściowo z faktu, że liberowie są w większości nieużywani we współczesnej piłce nożnej wysokiego szczebla. * W grze Chrono Stone (w swojej postaci dla dorosłych) ma najwyższą statystykę catch. * W dubbingu brazylijskim i latynoamerykańskim nazywał się "Endou Satoru". * W serii Inazuma Eleven GO jego żoną jest Nelly, a w grze Go Dark - Camelia. * Ma urodziny 22 sierpnia, co może być postrzegane jako tzw. Easter Egg ze strony twórców serii, gdyż pierwsza gra serii miała japońską premierę właśnie 22 sierpnia. * Jest jednym z najdłużej grających w każdej drużynie Raimona. * Jest założycielem klubu piłkarskiego Gimnazjum Raimona. ' ' 'Techniki Hissatsu :' Bramkarskie: * Ognista Pięść * Boska Ręka * Fala Mocy * Podwójna Boska Ręka * Ręka Majina * Pięść Sprawiedliwości * Młot Gniewu / Młot Furii * Wymiarowa Ręka * Boski Chwyt * Ręka Omegi * Płonąca Pięść Bóg wiatru, Bóg piorunów Bóg wiatru, Bóg piorunów, duch Asura Strzeleckie: * Inazuma 1 * Zrzut Inazumy 1 * Taran Inazumy * Mega Główka * Zabójcza Formacja 2 * Trój-Fenix * Trój-Pegaz * Ziemia * Odrzutowy Strumień Seria GO: * Boska Ręka V * Wielka Głowa * gigantyczna Głowa 185px-EndouTeikoku-1-.jpg|Mark w koszulce Królewskich Endou Mamoru-kun.jpg|Mark jako dorosły Endou-endou-mamoru-27017313-1280-720.jpg|Mark z Ericem i Bobbym Mark w Sherwinds.jpg|Mark używający avatara Mark y Paolo.png|Mark i Paolo Endou_and_Ichikawa_talking_Galaxy_19_HQ.png|Mark mówi Do Ichikawy Mark jako libero.jpg|Mark jako libero God_hand.jpg|Boska reka God-catch.jpg|Mark używa God Catch Jet Stream CS 30 HQ 9.png|Mark używa strzelającego hisatsu 3fb0493365b8cffa987ed1ed77633b57--evans-moonlight.jpg endou-mamoru-endo-mark-evans-33814365-225-224.jpg 75c56cffcd4ee307b341aa91537f16dc--evans-inazuma-eleven-go.jpg 5ce7a0c1d032df6b08ddc8319477773d9d668f1d_hq.jpg IMG_20170727_092533.JPG IMG_20170727_092427.JPG i11___endo_mamoru_by_ahon77-d337e2d.gif sketch-1518544630523.png|Mark na bramce|link=PS.Szkic Amelia.K Vstm055S_400x400.jpg Kategoria:11 Inazumy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Raimon Kategoria:Inazuma National Kategoria:Chrono Storm Kategoria:Bramkarz Kategoria:Element Ziemia Piłkarz Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Kategoria:Inazuma Eleven Kategoria:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Kategoria:Kapitan